My Inspiration
by BabiLoso
Summary: "No boyfriends They are Toxic to ya career" Thats what Kaylie was always told.But he was the one who constantly wanted to save her she wouldnt have been on the Worlds team without his help He says she inspires him but it is Austin Tucker who inspires her
1. Chapter 1

Lauren Tanner, Kelly Parker, Payson Keeler and Kaylie Cruz walked into their Hotel room each and every one of them proud of what they accomplished. Kaylie was the first to flop down on her bed. Payson found her seat on the couch so she could rest her injured ankle. Lauren and Kelly unzipped their Jackets right before they started ransacking though their bags to find something more comfortable to wear.

Kaylie closed her eyes and crossed her arms and with both hands she pinched herself. "Ahhh shi….ouch." She quickly jumped up. Kelly, Laruen and Payson looked at her like she was crazy.

"What the hell was that?" Kelly was the first to speak.

"I just wanted to make sure all of this was real. We won "Kaylie said rubbing the sore spots she just put on her arms. They really won and she was kind of still in a state of shock. In the beginning of the competition they were pretty much getting their asses handed to them. Kaylie even announced to the world that she had an eating disorder. She was almost positive that the truth would lower her score drastically. But as a team they made a hell of a comeback.

"We sure as hell did." Payson said pointing to her very swollen ankle.

"A one legged landing that's epic Payson you do know that right?" Kelly asked.

"What's epic is KP actually giving a damn about other people." Lauren said.

"Look who's talking." Kelly shot back.

"Sasha should have let us stay out a little longer." Kaylie frowned. Sasha didn't want them out partying all night like carless teenagers so he sent them back to the hotel room.

"Cause you wanted to go to that party." Payson laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Kay don't try and act like you don't know about Austin's little after party." Lauren said. "We all know he's your boo."

"Kaylie and Austin sitting in the tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G" Lauren and Kelly sang

"Will you guys shut up please?" Kaylie said noticing that Payson was laughing along with Kelly and Lauran's childish game. "You shouldn't be laughing Pay I saw you and Max giving each other the eye." Kaylie pointed out desperate to turn the attention on to someone else. All the smiling and blushing was starting to make her cheeks hurt.

"Hey we weren't the one sucking faces." Payson said.

"Yeah I was afraid you weren't going to come up for air." Kelly said sitting down on the couch and putting one of the small pillows on her lap.

"Thank god you're not an asthmatic." Lauren added.

"Oh please we didn't even kiss for that long." Yes she and Austin snuck as many quick kisses as they none of those kisses lasted long even though she wished they could have. Both of them were being pulled in different directions by other people for conversations and interviews. Naturally they tried to keep distance from each other because her father and Shasha were there isn't like that actually mattered. That first kiss wasn't exactly on the sneak tip. And Austin already told the press. It was only a matter of hours before it hit the air waves and into both her father's and Sasha's ears that's assuming they didn't already know. Kaylie couldn't hide it even if she wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. If I did Austin and Kaylie would have been gotten together and Nicky wouldn't have left (Gawd I loved hi,)

Austin walked into the Rock with his gym bag over his shoulder. Worlds are done with, Rio was beautiful, but it did feel good to be back in Bolder. The Rock wasn't the biggest gym he ever trained in. It defiantly had more rules and restrictions than most. However it became familiar. It felt like home and you couldn't just find that anywhere. He missed it. Most of all he missed Kaylie. The girls stayed to see the Men compete but alone time was so hard for them to get.

"Hey Austin" The young girls greeted him. Batting there eye lashes and flashing him wide smiles.

"Ladies" Austin gave them that play boy smile and like always they melted.

Kaylie watched as Austin walked in. She missed him. But one thing she didn't miss was all the girls getting all love sick when he walked in. A part of her wanted to shout 'HE IS MINE!'. But than what kind of girlfriend would she be?

Austin made his way over to Kaylie. "Hey." He smiled. Kaylie blushed it was like an instant reaction. No matter if how hard she tried to hide it. She was just about to open her mouth to speak when she heard on of the girls say. "Austin you rocked it at worlds."

"What kind of lame line was that?" She asked before mimicking to girl. "Austin you rocked at world's yada yada yada."

"That wasn't a line it was a compliment I did rock. You know you saw me." Austin said smiling while he reminisced. "Damn I'm the man."

"Whatever." Kaylie shook her head turning to walk away only to have Austin pull her back.

"Your Man." He whispered in her ear. Kaylie blushed again. She looked into his eyes and just wanted to get lost in them. But their little moment was interrupted by the very serious voice of Sasha Belov.

"Austin can I have a word with you?" Austin turned around showing no fear. He couldn't. Shasha had the power to kick him out of the Rock and if today was the day Austin wasn't going to walk out looking like a scared little boy. He refused to He may have softened up but he was still Austin Freaking Tucker Dammit. Sasha was seated behind his desk when Austin got there. "Have a seat." It was more of an order then a offer. Austin sensed it but he sat down anyway.

"I don't allow my girls to date you know that right?" Shasha started. "It distracts them from their goal and as you know having a boyfriend has already ruined one of their lives. Her dream is over all because she wanted to be with a boy have sex and put it all on the line."

"I know that sir."

"So what is this rumor I am hearing? About you being with Kaylie" Shasha asked. "Are you?" He knew it wasn't just a rumor. It was a fact. He just wanted to know if Austin had the nerve to sit across from him and lie to his face.

"Yes I am. Look I know it is agents your rules but….."

"But what you think you can get into her pants? That she is some girl you can play games with?"

"What? No. I care about Kaylie and I want nothing but the best for her. I held back from being with her because I didn't want to be what held her back from recovering. But staying away from her has been harder than I thought pretending like I don't have feelings wasn't working. So if you called me up here to kick me out of the rock then fine I'll go. But if you are trying to get me to break up with Kaylie I'm telling you to your face that I won't do it." Austin said. He couldn't remember the last time he had one of those _'what are you intentions with my little girl'_ talks. But this reminded him of just how uncomfortable it made him. This is why He'd always avoided moments like these.

* * *

><p>"They have been up there for a long time. What do you think is going on?" Kaylie asked.<p>

"Relax it hasn't even been five minutes yet." Lauren said. It hasn't been that long but to Kaylie it was feeling like forever.

Max, Payson, Lauren, KP and herself were standing together steering up at Sasha's office. Wondering if Austin would be getting kicked out the gym and if Kaylie was next to get in trouble. "Sasha Probably doesn't even know." Max mumbled. The girls looked at him like he had just said the dumbest thing they have ever heard.

"He knows."

* * *

><p>Sasha had looked Austin in his eyes. Emotionless. Austin wasn't sure what to think. So he waited for Sasha to talk.<p>

"I have tried laying down my rules. I have enforced them in every way I could think of. I have constantly told them that a boyfriend would be their downfall. But I have seen how you are with Kaylie oddly I see that you have benefited to her success. Because of that I am still allowing you to train here."

"So you are not going to punish us for dating?" Austin asked.

"I don't agree with it. But I trust you to do right by her." Sasha said. "And please no public display of affection I don't need the other girls thinking having a boyfriend is what it takes.

"No P.D.A got it." Austin quickly said.

"P.D.A? What is that?"

"Its auh what you just….forget it." Austin was surprised but wasn't going to stick around and wait for the man to change his mind. Austin stood up and started to walk out.

"Austin one more thing" Sasha said Austin turned to look at him. "You hurt her or do anything to hurt her gymnastics I will end you. Understand?"

Austin didn't say anything but Sasha knew he understood. And if he hadn't and something was to go wrong Sasha would make it his duty to make sure he did.

* * *

><p>"Sasha what?" Kaylie asked Austin in disbelief. Austin worked out for the rest of the day and he didn't tell anybody what was said. She felt like he was avoiding her. So in return she kept her distance until he met her outside after practice and asked her if she wanted to go to the spruce Juice. They sat down and he told her everything.<p>

"He basically told me I was the man and that you are lucky to have me."

"Can you stop being full of yourself for just a minute and explain? Again."

"Alright. Alright He just said that I'm good for you and it's alright if we date." Austin said.

"That doesn't even sound like Sasha. This has to be some kind of test. That's it he is testing me." That was the only reason she could think of. Why else would Sasha give the Okay for her to date Austin?

"It's been how many days since I kissed you?" Austin asked Kaylie gave him a strange look.

"huh?"

"When was the last time my lips touched yours?" He asked slowly licking his lips leaning in closer to Kaylie.

"What does that have to do with….." Kaylie was cut off by Austin kissing her. He kissed her softly like he always did. And like always everything drifted from her mind and even if just for a second it felt good to not think. About anything.

"Stop thinking so much."

"I still have a few thoughts in here." Kaylie said pointing at her head.

"Really?" Austin asked leaning over the table again meeting her half way.

"Umm hum . You want to help me clear my head?."

Austin smirked. "Gladly"

**AN**

**THANK YOU ALL**

**So much for all the beautiful reviews.**

**Each and every one of them are greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I Do NOT own MIOBI in any kind of way

"Look who is making headlines." Kelly Parker said dropping a magazine in front Kaylie. Kaylie looked down at it confused. "Britney Spears?" That was the first name that came to mind.

"Stop trying to be funny and look through it." Kaylie shook her head flipping through a few pages. And that's when she saw it. It was the picture of her and Austin when he kissed her after she won her metal at worlds. "Wow." She knew it was announced to the press but she didn't think she would actually see it in a magazine.

"Let me see that." Lauren said without warning snatching the magazine. "Rock Rebel Kaylie Cruz and The bad boy of Gymnastics Austin Tucker make it official?" Lauren asked. "I need to get myself in one of these, Kaylie do you know if Austin has any famous single guy friends?"

"When has single or taken ever mattered to you?" Payson couldn't help but ask.

"This isn't Happy hour! Get to work!" Sasha shouted.

Lauren knew Sasha said to get to work so she pretended to get a drink of water so she could confront Austin. She just couldn't get over the extra fame Kaylie was getting just from being Austin Tuckers girlfriend. Yes she was happy for her friend. Kaylie deserved to have a guy like Austin in her life. But Lauren naturally wanted some kind of attention.

"I know you saw this." Lauren putting the magazine up to Austin's face almost hitting him with it. He stepped back a little taking the magazine so he could see what she was talking about. "Oh this? Yes I've seen it Max showed it to me earlier."

"You have to have some good looking single equally famous friends. I need some fame to." Lauren started; Austin scratched the top of his head. Lauren had long sharp claws just waiting to sink them into somebody. What kind of friend would he be if he hooked her up with one of his friends? But he also knew if he didn't tell her something she wanted to hear Kaylie wouldn't hear the end of it. Then some way somehow he'd be blamed for it.

"Look I'm having a party Saturday at my Lake house everyone's invited." He told her. And from the smile she gave him and the way she skipped away he knew she was satisfied enough.

"What did you do?" Kaylie asked walking over to him.

"She asked if I had any single friends." Austin answered her innocently. Kaylie crossed her arms in front of her. "And what did you tell her?"

"I told her I'm having a party at my lake house Saturday." He said. "You better be there Cruz. This time use the front door." He laughed remembering the last party he had at his lake house and how she made her entrance by falling on top of a pile of pizza boxes and ended up with a piece of peperoni stuck in her hair.

"Ha ha real funny." Kaylie playfully pushed him before walking away.

* * *

><p>"Anybody home?" Kaylie called out once inside her house.<p>

"I'm in the family room!" Ronnie shouted.

"Where's dad?" Kaylie asked. Dropping her gym bag down on the floor. "Dad!" she shouted and didn't get an answer. She figured he must be in a further section of the house. He probably didn't hear her. She was going to find him.

"Kaylie he isn't here." Ronnie told her. Kaylie frowned.

"So where is he?"

"At his apartment." Ronnie told Kaylie seeing the disappointment flash across her little girls face hurt her but pretending wasn't helping her. "We talked about it and we thought it was time that we get back to normal."

"I thought we were back to normal." Kaylie quickly told her. Normal to her was both her parents living under the same roof. Not one parent in this huge house and the other in some stupid apartment. Alone. What kind of family is that?

"We talked about his Kaylie. You knew that your father and I aren't going to be together not anytime soon anyway."

Kaylie knew they talked about it. They even talked about it in therapy. How things would be once she was in the safe zone of her recovery. What "Normal" was going to be for that point on. But talking about it and actually going through it were two completely different things. "I know. I just thought you two were getting along that's all."

"We are." Ronnie said. Kaylie didn't want to talk about it anyway. Ronnie followed behind Kaylie to her room. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Mom I'm fine." She couldn't have everything her way she understood that now.

"So I saw that picture you and Austin." Ronnie said able to smile at Kaylie uncontrollably blush. She wanted to Kaylie smile and Austin was just the way to do it.

"He is having a party Saturday. Can I go?" Something good could come out of living with her 'desperate to be my daughters friend' mother.

"Sure you can. I'll even help you find something to wear."

Kaylie really wanted that. She wasn't the prettiest girl Austen dated he said that himself. She wasn't perfect she didn't have large boobs and long legs. She didn't have blonde hair and blue eyes. She knew he felt for her. That he even might just love her. But was she crazy for wanting to blow his mind? Wanting to be what he found irresistible.

**AN**

**I'm not sure who asked what I thought about their idea to start an Austin and Kaylie story because no name was left**

**So whoever you are. I say go for it. It's worth a try. I myself have enjoyed writing this story. **

**(Even though I have only posted 3 chapters so far) **

**There aren't many stories based on them. It would be awesome if you started one. I will defiantly read it**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.**

"Party still on for Saturday right Austin?" One of the rick guys asked.

"Yep." Austin answered him. Practice was over and he thought it would be a good idea to take Kaylie up to bolder peak just to spend some time together. So here he was standing in the middle of the Rocks parking lot waiting for Kaylie to finish chatting it up with her friends.

"You wear the panties now huh" Max said standing next to Austin trying to hold in his laughter.

"Panties?" Austin asked not getting it.

"They say the second you commit she takes the pants and he takes the panties. Turns out to be true."

Kaylie took her time saying goodbye to her friends only because she knew it drove Austin crazy. And she found it cute when he got all impatient especially when he was trying to hold it in.

"Me panties? Hell no. I'm Austin Tucker." Austin said trying to mend his bruised ego.

"So why are you standing here looking like a lost puppy?" Max asked.

"Don't you have a lost puppy of your own to get back to?" Austin asked talking about the god Max shared with Payson.

"Yep, I'm waiting on Payson." Max said looking at the girls landing his eyes on Payson he couldn't help but smile.

"And you talk about me."

"Hey I don't mind giving Payson the upper hand. Now you my friend, it's killing you." Max told him. He had known Austin for a long time. So he knew Austin liked being the Alfa male. He loved to take charge. And from what he knew about Kaylie he could tell she wasn't the type to let someone take control of her. Max thought it was kind of cute.

"Come on Cruz!" Austin finally spoke up. Kaylie giggled. Max shook his head and headed over to Payson.

"See you guys tomorrow." Kaylie told them before she walked over to Austin.

"Remind me to never hold my breath when it comes to you." Austin mumbled.

"It's been a while since I've seen the crotch rocket. Thought you got some common sense and got rid of it." Kaylie shot back. Austin frowned

"Her name is Lolita. How many times do I have to remind you?"

"Let's just go." Kaylie laughed. Getting into an argument about Austin's precious Lolita would be like fighting with a brick wall. She'd lose. Kaylie walked toward her car but Austin stopped her.

"We are taking Lolita." He told her. Kaylie looked him in the eyes to see if he was for real. And he was.

"Whoa no I am NOT" Kaylie had never ridden on a motorcycle. But she had her mind made up. She didn't like it. She liked her car. Four wheels real close to the ground. She felt safe that way. "There is no way in hell I am getting on that thing."

Austin loved his motorcycle. It made him feel free. He loved to see everything around him blind together in a blur and for that time for hour's minutes or even seconds nothing else in the world mattered. His heart felt like it skipped a beat with every turn. The risk itself excited him he didn't want to play it safe. And that's exactly how he felt with Kaylie. He couldn't explain it in words so he thought it would be better to show her.

"Come on Cruz, I thought you were bad ass." He teased. Kaylie crossed her arms in front of her.

"I am bad ass."

"Prove it. Get on." He pushed. Getting on waiting for her

Kaylie was about to. She walked over to the bike and was about to get on. She was so close to doing so but instead of hoping on and rapping her arms around him she freaked and jumped away like the motorcycle was infected with something.

"You're scared?" Austin asked. Kaylie tried to play it off by giving him the 'that's the dumbest thing you ever said' look.

"Me scared? No. I just think it's a huge waste of time and gas on your part."

"I have gas money." He said. He knew she was terrified. "Kay do you trust me?"

"Austin it's not a big deal. I'll take my own car." Kaylie said that and Austin shook his head. She wasn't answering his question. He lifted her chin so that she was looking him in the eyes. "Do. You. Trust. Me?" He asked.

"Yes." Kaylie answered. "You know I do."

"So you know that I will never let anything happen to you. Now just get on hold on to me and a promise not to crash."

"Oh well that makes me feel so much better." Kaylie told him sarcastically. She got on wrapping her arms around him tightly. "I'm trusting you. Don't blow it."

"Don't worry babe I got you." Austin said taking off.

* * *

><p>"That thing could have killed me." Kaylie said once she was off the bike and safely on her two feet.<p>

"Oh come on you can't tell me you didn't love the rush." He laughed.

"Alright I did." Kaylie had to admit. "But I don't see how you're okay with risking your life every time you on that thing."

Austin came closer standing behind Kaylie and pulling her into his arms. "You risk your life every time you step into the gym."

"Yes but I have been doing that my entire life." Kaylie said letting her head lean back and rest on his chest.

"So I've been riding motorcycles since I was 16. It's just a new thrill. A new risk that doesn't means you should be afraid of it. I love my bike because of the risk. And the rush it makes me feel."

Kaylie let a smile spread across her face. "You make me feel a rush."

"Oh now you never told me that before." Austin said bringing his lips down on her neck. Just a peck. He didn't want to send her home covered in hikes.

* * *

><p><strong>{Next day after practice Lauren Tanners house}<strong>

"Spill Cruz." Lauren shouted from the inside of her walk in closet. She was trying to find something to where to Austin's party the next day.

"Spill what Lo?" Kaylie asked lying across Laurens bed.

"You and Austin went up to bolder peak, alone and you haven't talked about it yet. So I want to know everything details." Lauren said finally coming into view. Flopping down on her bed.

"Well we rode there on his motorcycle. We talked kissed. That's all. He is so sweet." Kaylie smiled remembering the night before.

"You didn't take the car?" Lauren asked.

"No why dose that even matter?" Kaylie asked confused until she realized what Lauren was talking about "What NO Lo we aren't having sex. Not yet anyway."

"But you want him to be your first time right?" Lauren asked.

"Of course. I'm almost positive he would be." Kaylie said.

"So maybe you should do it. And fast." Lauren mumbled. Kaylie looked at her completely confused.

"Lauren Tanner is there something I should know?" Kaylie had to ask. She didn't want any surprises.

"Word on the street is….." Kaylie cut her off.

"Word on the street? Lauren when did you start saying word on the street?"

Lauren sighed. "Word has it that Olivia Cowen is in town."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"She's Austin's model ex-girlfriend. The only girl he openly clamed besides you." Lauren said. "I'm just saying guys like Austin can love you but….."

"Once someone is going to give it he'd just take it and forget about me. Like Carter right?" Kaylie felt like Lauren was opening old wounds.

"Kaylie I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Lo it's alright. I'm passed that. Do you know what she looks like?" Kaylie asked.

"We can Google her." Lauren said pulling out her lap top. They found her and once they uploaded a picture Kaylie's heart sunk right into her stomach.

"She is gorgeous." Kaylie frowned. The only thing they had in common was their dark hair.

"Uh No Kay. She isn't. Look at that nose she can so use a nose Job." Lauren said trying to make her friend feel better. It didn't seem to be working. "I have daddy's card. We can find something for you to where and once Austin see's you in it he would be thinking Olivia who."

**AU**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. I cut out the Gym moments in this chapter**

**Because I know nothing at all about gymnastics.**

**Sorry lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own NOTHING**

Kaylie stood in front of her mirror and frowned. "Kaylie you look fine. The girls are waiting for you." Ronnie told Kaylie.

"I'll be ready in five minutes."

"You said that five minutes ago." Ronnie reminded her.

"I guess I did huh?" Kaylie frowned.

"Yes you did now go….. Don't stay out too late."

"Okay." Kaylie said before grabbing her bag and going outside where he friends were waiting. She and Payson were riding with Lauren. Kaylie wasn't taking her car because she planned on getting a ride home with Austin. Kelly told them she would meet them there socializing with the rock girls at an event that had nothing to do with boosting her own career was a big no-no in her mothers book. She had to either think of a really good lie or sneak out and both would take some time.

"Took you long enough" Lauren shouted once Kaylie walked out her house. "How do you expect me to find the perfect man if you're making us late"

"Nice to see you too Lo." Kaylie laughed. "Hey Pay" She greeted Payson and got in the car.

* * *

><p>Party was in full swing everyone was running around getting wet drinking and playing twister and by the looks of things Austin wouldn't have been surprised if it was turned into a game of naked twister as the party went on. And with all that going on here he was standing by his pool. Dry. With a drink in hand, a drink he hadn't even had a sip of watching the glass doors that lead into the lake house hoping the next person to walk through those doors would be Kaylie.<p>

"Austin c'mon get in… The water is great." One of the girls shouted trying splash Austin with some water.

"Sorry I'm waiting on somebody." He politely told the girl and as if on cue Kaylie came walking in with Lauren and Payson. "Excuse me." He said making his way over to his girlfriend.

"Ladies" He greeted all of them but was looking at Kaylie as if she was the only one standing there.

"Is there any place I can put this?" She asked lifting her bag. She wore a simple white strapless shirt and a simple jean skirt with a pink and black zebra print bikini nothing outrageous. She knew it wouldn't make him jump out his seat and drool onto the floor or anything like that. Yes he always made her feel pretty. But right now she wanted to be more than just pretty. She wanted to be breathtaking. And she only hoped what she had hidden in her little gym bag was it.

"Yeah, you can put it in my bedroom."

"Come on Pay. We are going to find me a new boyfriend." Lauren giggled pulling Payson away.

"Well lead the way." Kaylie said Austin grabbed her hand and did so. She had only been at his lake house once and that was the first party he had in bolder. She never really got a good look at the inside.

"Nice." Kaylie said letting him know she was impressed with what she saw. Austin showed her the entre Lake house before he took her to his bedroom to put her bag away.

"So you like it?" He asked.

"Yes I like it." She told him before she looked at his bed. It was huge. In her opinion far too big for just him. "Large bed, you sleep in it all by yourself?" She asked putting her bag on the floor next to his bed.

"Yup every night all by myself" He reassured her. Pulling Kaylie close and finally placing a kiss on her lips. "You can stay with me anytime you want." He mumbled against her lips running his hands through her soft chocolate locks.

"You're missing your party." Kaylie told him pulling away.

"I am?" He asked.

"Yes you are now let's go."

Austin didn't bother to protest he was looking forward to showing her off.

* * *

><p><strong>[Later On]<strong>

Kaylie was having a great time. Kelly made it, Payson danced a little and Lauren actually took time out of her little man hunt to party with her friends. Austin was being the best boyfriend. Lauren asked when she was going to change into what she had in the room inside the bag. But Kaylie was starting to feel it wasn't necessary.

"Animal print is very sexy." Austin whispered in Kaylie's ear. He was talking out her bathing suit.

"Is it?" She asked turning around to face him.

"It is." He nodded. He was giving her that smile she use to hate so much. But now she had grown to love and look forward to. But quickly that smile faded. He was looking at something. Kaylie turned around and she saw that the something was a someone. Olivia Cowen. Kaylie swallowed hard. Olivia was stunning. And that only worried her because she can tell it affected Austin.

"I umm. I'll be back." Austin quickly told Kaylie and walked to Olivia. Kaylie couldn't make out what they were saying but they disappeared into the lake house. She could feel her heart sink into her stomach.

"Kaylie have you seen Max?" Payson asked. He was drinking and disappeared. She was worried if he had gotten sick or something. Then she noticed the look on Kaylie's face. "What's wrong?"

"I know that wasn't who I thought it was." Lauren asked walking over to them with Kelly.

"Who?" Kelly asked.

"She's here. She's defiantly here." Kaylie answered Lauren.

"Who are you talking about?" Kelly asked. "Kaylie are you sick? You don't look so good."

"He walked off on me like I was some random girl. So he can go to her." Kaylie went from looking sad and hurt to just plain angry.

"We should stick to the plan." Lauren added in.

"What plan?" Payson and Kelly both said.

"If that's doesn't work then what? I lose my pride and my virginity."

"You are NOT having sex with him. Think about your career Kaylie." Payson quickly jumped in. "gymnastics trumps boyfriend." Kaylie was glad Payson being with Max didn't affect her train of thought.

"Gymnastics trumps boyfriend." Kaylie repeated.

"No. His ex-girlfriend is here. His sexy model ex-girlfriend, you are his girlfriend Kaylie and you and I both know you want to keep it that way."

"Oh his ex-girlfriend is here. I get it now." Kelly said. She was starting to hate feeling out the loop. "So what are you going to do?" Kelly asked.

"She's going to do it." Lauren said at the same time Payson said. "She's NOT doing it."

Kelly shook her head. What Payson and Lauren wanted didn't matter. It was Kaylie's decision to make.

"What do you want to do Kaylie?"

* * *

><p>"Olivia what are you doing here?"<p>

"How many times are you going to ask that? I told you I have a photo shoot here" Olivia said looking at her nails.

"No. Why are you here at my lake house? At my party with my-"

"Girlfriend here" She finished the sentence for him. "Yeah I know about your little circus monkey girlfriend."

"Don't call her that." Austin said between clinched teeth. "Her name is Kaylie."

"This has to be a joke. You are incapable of doing right by any girl. Did you tell her that?" Olivia asked. "I bet you never even told her about us?"

"We are over Olivia the past is the past. Leave it that way."

"Do you still love me?" Olivia asked.

"Leave." He didn't say yes. But he defiantly didn't say no. She traced her fingers over Austin's Abs and licked her smooth pink lips and placed them on his.

"You will never love her the way you loved me. Face it you're broken Austin." And with that she turned and walked away. Like she was on the runway. Knowing Austin was watching she felt satisfied.

Austin didn't know what to say. He felt like a fool. He didn't want to go back to the party yet. He needed to get back in the right state of mind. So he headed back to his room that was until her heard sounds of somebody vomiting. It was coming from the bathroom he wanted to make sure whoever it was wasn't missing the toilet.

"Aye you alright in there?" Austin asked lightly knocking on the bathroom door. He heard the toilet flush and the sink water running and soon after the door opened. It was Max. "Dude come on you really shouldn't drink."

"I need to tell her. I think I love her she should know." Max said. He looked like a sad puppy.

"You're drunk." Austin told him. "I'm going to help you to your room. Just don't kiss me."

"Payson is amazing. You know that right?" Max rambled on. "If I tell her she's going to hate me. Do you think she will hate me?"

"She can never hate you. But you can't let her see you like this."

"I am you know what...but I am with Payson and I want Payson. Only Payson."

"That's good to know." Austin said finally getting Max into his room and on his bed. Max took his first drink because Payson told him again how much he meant to her. And he was feeling like an ass because he had this huge secret and wanted to tell her. But his nerves got the best of him. And he drank more and more and now here he was. Telling Austin what he should have been telling Payson.

"Olivia kissed me." Austin said sitting on the edge of Max's bed. It had nothing to do with Max or Payson but he needed to tell somebody.

"Olivia? She is here?" Max asked.

"Yep"

"Did you kiss her back?" Max asked.

"Yes. No." Austin sighed running his hands over his face. "I don't know."

"Do you want her ba….." Max was cut off by the rush of chucky fluids coming up. He vomited all over the floor.

"Max!" Austin shouted. "I'm so not cleaning that up." Austin couldn't take the smell so he got up and left. Thats when he saw Kelly and Lauren.

"Where's Kaylie?" He asked. They pointed toward his bedroom.

"Getting her things ready. "

"She's leaving?" Austin asked. Not waiting for answer he quickly went into his room. "Kaylie…" He stopped when he saw that she was laid out on his bed in black and red lingerie. Yes he sees her body shape every day at the gym but something about a female in lace drives him over the edge.

"What's this?" He asked finally letting the door close.

Kaylie could feel the butterfly's in her stomach the small knots forming. She was nervous. Very nervous. Her heart was beating so hard she was sure it was going to fly out her chest. But she kept her game face on. She couldn't chicken out not now. She got out the bed slowly making her way closer to Austin. She kissed him than pushed him down on the bed. she continued straddling him and kissing on his chest making her way up to his neck than she captured her lips in his. The kiss got deeper and Kaylie took this as her moment to say it.

"Make love to me." She said. But then Austin said something she didn't expect to hear.

"We can't do this."

**AN**

**This chapter took so long for me to write and it still didnt come out how it played out in my head. **

**But i needed to post it and get past it**

**Hope you liked it**

**the next update will come faster**

**Thanks for reading **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own MIOBI

**AN: Flashbacks are written in bold**

Kaylie was the first to enter the gym. Before Kelly before Lauren and to her own surprise before Payson. Not because she was a hurry to get back to training after her one day off. Snuggling up in her blanket and getting another day of doing absolutely nothing would have been amazing. However sleep wasn't exactly being her best friend at the moment.

"You're early." Sasha said noticing that Kaylie was the first rock girl to see.

"I thought I should get some extra training in. I could use the practice." Kaylie said. "And your help."

"I don't want you to…."

"Over work myself? I won't. I promise." She gave him a hopeful look. "Please?"

"Fine, what apparatus will you be starting on."

"Vault." It was the first one that popped into her head.

* * *

><p>"They did it. They so did it." Lauren whispered to Payson. Who rolled her eyes.<p>

"Kaylie is smarter than that. She didn't do it."

"Did you talk to Max? Does he know anything?" KP asked.

"He was pretty hung over yesterday but I'll ask him. Even though I don't have to because Kaylie didn't do it."

That was the topic of the day. The little controversy they just couldn't get over. Did Kaylie Cruz lose her virginity to Austin Tucker or not. Lauren thought she did, Payson strongly believed that she didn't, and Kelly didn't know what to think. None of them could ask Kaylie because Sunday she seemed to be M.I.A and today she was working so closely with Sasha no one of them dared to interrupt.

"I got to go but once one of you finds out sneak me a message squash if she didn't Banana if she did." They both Laughed at her sorry attempt at code words. Kelly couldn't stick around and talk for long. Her mother was in the gym today watching her like a hawk.

* * *

><p>"Take a break." Sasha told Kaylie just when Austin came into the gym.<p>

"I'm okay I can keep practicing." Kaylie said dismissing his offer. Sasha put his hand on her small shoulder.

"I wasn't asking. Take a break. Now." He was all for working hard and focusing on the gold but he didn't want her over doing it. The last thing they needed was for her to injure herself.

"Okay." Kaylie sighed heavily going to get a cup of water. Then she went outback. She didn't want to give Austin the chance to talk to her. Not yet anyway. She slid down the wall of the rock building and took her hair out of her ponytail and closed her eyes while she massaged her scalp with her fingertips.

"_**Make love to me." Kaylie said moving to press her lips on his.**_

"_**We can't do this." Kaylie tried her hardest not to look hurt. **_

"_**You don't want to?" She asked. Austin shook his head not to say he didn't want to but because he wanted to shake all the sexual thoughts he was having out his head. **_

"_**Oh I want to." His hands rubbed up her thighs. "But we can't do this." He repeated. His hands still resting on her smooth thighs**_

"_**I'm a perfectly healthy female you're a perfectly healthy male. I don't see the problem."**_

"Hello!"

"Earth to Kaylie!" Kaylie looked up to see Lauren and Payson were trying to get her attention.

"Hey guys what's up?" Kaylie asked.

"You tell us. We have been trying get in touch with you all day yesterday and today you were on Sasha's work out plan or something." Lauren said taking a seat on the floor next to Kaylie and Payson sat down on the other side.

"I'm just trying to get some extra work in. I have to be on top of my game." Kaylie said and Payson nodded.

"Yes. We all should stay on top of our game couldn't agree with you more. I told you she didn't do it Lauren."

"Oh please the awkwardness between the two told it all. She did it."

"Did not. Right Kaylie?"

"I should get back to work." Kaylie quickly stood up. Rushing back into of the rock crashing right into Austin and Max. She avoided all eye contact and kept on moving. She didn't want to talk about what happened at the party. Not to her family, not to her friends and defiantly not to Austin.

"She looks pissed." Max said looking at Kaylie hurry away.

"She is."

"Did you tell her about…" Max leaned in closer and whispered. "Olivia?"

"What? No. Are you crazy?"

"So what did you do to her?"

"_**I'm a perfectly healthy female you're a perfectly healthy male. I don't see the problem."**_

_**Austin groaned flipping them both over to that he was on top of her. **_

"_**You are driving me crazy you know that right?" Austin asked kissing down on her neck.**_

"_**My point exactly."**_

"Austin what did you do?" Max asked again being that he didn't get an answer the first time.

"Nothing. Look I'll catch you later." Austin said walking away.

"Where are you going?" Max loudly asked.

"Home" Austin answered.

"But practice isn't over yet." Max said but not loud enough for Austin to hear.

Austin needed air. Space. Time alone. The gym wasn't cutting it. Especially with everything being so awkward with him and Kaylie and everyone looking for answers. Answers that he personally didn't feel they were entitled to. Anything that did or did not happen was between him and Kaylie. So he got on his precious Lolita and went home. And when he did he saw that it was a mini van parked out front. He looked at the odd object. It didn't belong I his drive way. And when he got inside and saw who was inside he wanted so badly to turn away and run in the opposite direction.

"Austin honey I missed you!"

"Austin Alexander Tucker is a television in every room necessary?"

"Mom….Dad. Hey how'd you get in here?" Austin asked. He didn't remember ever giving them a key.

"That would be me. Nice place" Austin let out a sigh of relief he wasn't alone his little sister was there. When he first moved to bolder he had given her key.

"Addison." He smiled then his smile quickly faded. "Is something wrong did something happen?"

"Oh no." His mother reassured him. "Nothing's wrong."

"Yes there is something wrong your burning through your money." His father added in.

"Dad I'm not burning through anything." Austin said pulling at his ears.

"You have a girlfriend one you clamed to the press we have the picture to prove it. I want to meet her." Addison said giving her brother the most innocent smile she could.

"Yes Austin I'm sure this Kelly Cruz girl is lovely." His mother added.

"Mom her name is Kaylie." Austin couldn't help but laugh his mother was always bad with names.

"So it's settled we will meet her tomorrow." Austin's dad said.

"That is if you hadn't completely ruined the relationship already. " Addison laughed.

"_**You are driving me crazy you know that right?" Austin asked kissing down on her neck.**_

"_**My point exactly"**_

_**The kisses were getting deeper and his hands were roaming to places he was sure they shouldn't go. He was getting ahead of himself. So he stopped getting from on top of her and sat on the edge of his bed mentally kicking himself. **_

"_**We can't do this." He said it again. Kaylie was getting so tired of him saying that. **_

"_**Yes we can. Come on." Kaylie said trying to pull him back on top of her. "You know you want to." **_

"_**NO I DON'T. ALRIGHT KAYLIE I JUST DON'T TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU." That didn't come out right. It just blurted out that way. He didn't even mean to yell but that's what happened she was hurt he could tell He opened his mouth to apologize. **_

"_**Take me home….i want to go home. Now."**_

_**So he did he take her home. Even took the car so he could try to apologize but she wouldn't talk.**_

"I didn't ruin anything. You can meet her tomorrow night." Now all he had to do was get Kaylie to talk to him.

**MIOBI**

**AN**

**Okay I don't think Austin's little sisters name was ever mentioned on the show so I thought I'd go with Addison**

**Hope you enjoyed **


	7. Chapter 7

**I own NOTHING!**

"Austin just talk to her." Max said after catching Austin staring at Kaylie for the tenth time.

"I'm working on it." Austin said.

"You said I'm working on it. Three times already." Austin glared at Max when he said that.

"So stop asking me already." _'Just talk to her' _that was far more easily said than done. This was Kaylie Cruz here. Sure she was sweet and somewhat understanding. But not when she was upset with someone. If she had a reason to push away she did. And she pushed hard. So no he wasn't so thrilled about going up to her and talking to her.

"**I didn't ruin anything. You can meet her tomorrow night."**

That's what he told his baby sister. He never lied to her. Ever. So was he so quick to say nothing was wrong with him and Kaylie? Because there they were standing right in front of him. His parents. He didn't want them to know he probably screwed up the best thing that had happened to him in a long time. When he messed up things with Olivia they gave him hell. His father constantly voiced how disappointed he was. And his mother acted like he had ruined any chance of having a family of his own someday. He couldn't have that happen right now. His sanity depended on it.

Practice was half way over. And Austin figured he'd stared enough. He was going to talk to her. Kaylie saw him walking over and at first she wanted to get up and walk away before he got to her. But she didn't want to run.

"Is he coming over here?" Kelly asked. "Not after he did what he did."

"He better not be. Austin Tucker is so on my shit list." Lauren said. Payson shook her head at them stretching one arm over the other. "Man I should give him a piece of my mind!" Lauren growled.

"Let it go Lo. Please." Kaylie begged.

"I'm sure he's coming over here with an explanation on why he didn't. And I'm glad he didn't it show's he has respect for you and your career." Payson added.

"Who says that's even why he didn't do it. He probably is stuck on that Olivia girl." Lauren said.

"If that is the reason he is such an ass." Kelly said.

Kaylie buried her face I her hands. She wanted to scream. She was starting to feel like telling her friends what really happened was a horrible idea. She didn't need their thoughts on the situation it was bad enough she had her own thought running through her head.

The comments didn't stop though. It got real quiet. Witch could only mean that Austin was close. "Kaylie can we talk for a minute? Alone. "She took her hands from over her face. Prepared to tell him off but Lauren was already on it.

"Ha. You and Kaylie alone? Never. Not again. You may think you are all that because you're…."

"Sure. We can talk. Outside." Kaylie quickly cut Lauren off. Almost afraid of whatever was about to come out of Laurens mouth. Kaylie stood up leading the way.

"So I see you told them." Austin said once they were outside and alone.

"Yes I did. I'm pretty sure you told Max." Kaylie shot back.

"Actually I didn't."

"Well I'm sure you told Olivia!" Kaylie couldn't help but mention his ex.

"I didn't tell anybody okay!" Austin said almost raising his voice. "I didn't tell anybody because it isn't any ones business what goes on between you and me."

"Assuming there is a you and me." Kaylie said coldly. Austin could feel his heart drop a little. They aren't over. Are they?

"Whoa what?" Austin asked.

Kaylie sighed. "Austin what do you want from me?"

"My family showed up last night. And they want to meet you tonight at 8." Austin said Kaylie rolled her eyes.

"So go home and tell them I'm not coming." Kaylie turned to walk back inside the rock.

"I can't!" Austin shouted. Then lowered his voice realizing he had gotten too loud. "I can't alright. I might have lost you and they can't know that."

"You're Austin Tucker I'm sure you can spin this to make it look good. That's what you do."

"I need you there. I need them to believe….."

"Believe that everything between us is fine." Kaylie pretty much finished the sentence for him.

"Kind of. Yes." Austin said. "I can't have them disappointed so I told them I didn't mess things up with you."

"So you lied to them?" Kaylie asked. "And you want me to lie to."

"Kaylie…."

Kaylie looked at him. She wanted so badly to tell him to go to hell. Man up and face his parents. But she couldn't. "I'll think about it." Was all she could come up with.

Austin looked at the time.

**8:15pm.**

She was late. Sure it was only fifteen minutes past 8:00pm but it seemed like forever. Dinner was done and here he was sitting at the table eye balling the time because his father was eye balling him.

"Are you sure she is even coming?" Max asked feeling the rumble in his stomach. "I'm Starving."

"Yes Austin where's your girlfriend?" Addison asked. Austin glared at them. They weren't making this any easier.

"She's coming."

**8:23 pm.**

He told them that She'd come. He thought for sure that _'I'll think about it'_ meant _'I'll make you sweat_ _but yes I'll do it'_ but now that the time was ticking he figured maybe it meant _'don't hold your breath Mr. Kilobit'. _

Now

**8:45 PM. **

Austin looked at the time and was positive that she wasn't coming. She didn't answer his calls and wasn't even texting him back. Austin sat up straight in his seat. "We should eat."

"Austin we aren't starting dinner without her." His mother said.

"Mom it's alright she probably can't make it." Austin said and then the doorbell rang. Austin quickly stood to answer it.

"Kaylie." He said letting a smile spread across his lips. She didn't smile back. Instead she just looked at him emotionless.

"I said I'll think about it. And I did." She said.

"Austin dad said come one. He's starving I think the vain in his head is going to burst!" Addison said walking toward him. Kaylie took that as her signal to act happy.

"Austin babes are you going to let me in?" Kaylie asked with a wide smile. She was playing happy. And she did it well. They sat down and had dinner with his family and Kaylie smiled, laughed, joked and answered all their questions perfectly. She and Addison even seemed to be connecting.

"I should go." Kaylie said when she realized it was getting pretty late.

"Are you sure sweetie?" Austin's mom asked.

"Yeah Kaylie stay." Addison said. "You can spend the night. Right Austin?"

"I'd love to but I really have to go." Kaylie stood. "It was a pleasure to meet you all."

"I'll walk you out." Austin offered.

"I can walk to my car perfectly fine on my own Austin." Kaylie coldly said once they were outside.

Austin was confused for a minute but caught on. The dinner was an act. Yes he expected for Kaylie to play nice but she even had him fooled. It was like they were back to being the perfect couple. Like time went back and the night of his party never happened.

"Don't be like this Kaylie….."

Kaylie looked at him and wanted to hit him. But lately she wasn't really doing anything that she 'wanted' to do.

"So how do you expect me to be?" She asked. "I was stupid enough to go to your stupid party, change into that stupid lingerie and made a stupid attempt to sleep with you and you turned me down." Kaylie had tears building up in her eyes and her voice was becoming shaken but she continued anyway. "And when you stopped me today and asked to talk I was stupid enough to think you wanted to talk about that or the phone call your sweet little Olivia gave to me…."

"Olivia called you?"

"That isn't the point. I felt insecure, foolish and unwanted. But that isn't anything you wanted to know about. You wanted me to put up an act for your family. And I had just enough stupidity left in me to do it. Because you needed me to. Because I love you. I did all this for a guy who can only say he thinks he might fall for me."

Kaylie got in her car and drove off. Too stuck to even stop her.

"I like her." Addison said once Austin walked back into the house. Addison looked at her big brother with a confused look. "You don't seem happy about that."

"Addison. I screwed up big time." Austin didn't find the need to lie to his little sister anymore so he told her everything. The party, Olivia, The kiss, Him turning Kaylie down…. Why he did it in the first place and the conversation they just had outside.

Austin put it all out on the table and Addison took a deep breath as if she was going to give him a speech or some lines of encouragement. Instead all she said was. "Fix it than."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely NOTHING!

Kaylie got home a crawled up in her bed. Crying. Crying because she told him what she shouldn't have. That she loved him. She didn't think it. It wasn't a possibility of maybe or maybe not, it was a fact. Kaylie Cruz was in loved with Austin Tucker. And sadly there wasn't an off and on button she could flick whenever she felt like it.

The saying 'love hurts' felt so true at the moment anyone she loved found a way to hurt her. She loved Carter and he slept with Lauren her best friend who she loved like a sister. She loved her parents who now separated breaking up the perfect little family she loved so much and now Austin. She was really starting to believe that maybe love just isn't for her. That butterfly's and smiles, living is total bliss wasn't in the cards for her. Yet she fell for Austin Tucker. Hard. Why? She had to question. Then came to the crazy conclusion that she had to be cursed or something

"Never again" Kaylie mumbled rolling over on her back and closing her eyes. She planned to fall asleep just like this. That was until her phone started ringing. At first she wasn't going to answerer it. But did it anyway,

"Hello." She answered not bothering to look at the caller I.D

"Hey Princess" She almost jumped out of her bed when she heard his voice.

"Nicky?" She asked. She hadn't spoken to him in a while. Not after he decided to leave Denver discovering they had just as much drama as the Rock did. But it didn't change that he had become on of her best friends.

"It's me. Are you alright you sound weird?" Nicky asked. It sounded like she had the sniffles or something.

"Yeah it's a head cold I should be fine." She lied. Kaylie didn't want to ruin their catching up conversation by bringing him into her drama.

"I hope you'd be okay tomorrow because I'd hate it if my princess is too sick to hang with me."

"Hang with you? Nicky are you coming to bolder to spend time with me!" Kaylie squealed.

"Actually I'm coming to handle some things but yes Kaylie mostly to see you. So I'll pick you up after practice?"

"Defiantly" Kaylie said before hanging up.

* * *

><p><strong>[Next Day after Practice]<strong>

Today's practice went better for Kaylie. She didn't tell the girls about going to Austin's last night's so there were no questions about it. And Austin didn't show. For whatever reason. She didn't really care. She secretly hoped he would start training at another Gym. But she had a feeling she wouldn't be so lucky. She stepped out the gym with the rest of the rock girls and smiled when she saw Nicky standing by her car.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Kelly asked.

"Owl Kaylie you move on fast." Lauren giggled.

Kaylie shot her a look. "No I don't. Nicky and I are just friends. He was in bolder and said he'd stop by that's all."

"That's what they all say." Lauren said.

"We are just going to the spruce Juice for a little while you are all welcome to come." Kaylie said nudging her elbow toward Payson. Their little Relationship thing wasn't forgotten.

"I have plans with Max and Phoebe." Payson said being the first to walk away from the group and to Max's car.

"I want to spend the rest of the day with my mom." Kelly said before she departed from the group.

"Since when does she ever want to do anything with her mom?" Kaylie asked. "You coming Lo?"

"Nope, I'll leave you alone with him. He's still cute." Lauren winked.

"We are Just friends!" Kaylie said again. But knew Lauren wouldn't believe her anyway. She shook her head and headed toward her car where Nicky was waiting.

"Ready?"

* * *

><p><strong>[At the spruce Juice] <strong>

"So you and Austin Tucker?" Nicky couldn't stop himself from asking.

"There is no me and Austin." Kaylie told him.

"Really princess?" Nicky asked taking a sip of his drink. He already saw a photo of them kissing. But even without that proof Kaylie's face told it all. She was a bad liar.

"Okay Austin and I use to be together now we aren't." Kaylie quickly said. "End of story."

"What did he do?" Nicky said instantly becoming over protective.

"More of what he didn't do." Kaylie mumbled. "It's fine Nicky really."

"It isn't fine if he was the reason you were crying last night."

"I had a cold." Kaylie reminded him.

"Sure you did."

It got silent for a few minutes after that. Kaylie sighed. "Don't be mad at me." Nicky looked at her and shrugged. "I'm not mad. I just don't want you lying to me or to yourself. "

"Okay I was crying I'm a girl. We cry. it doesn't make it a big deal. I'm over Austin Tucker completely done with that egotistical tool." Nicky noticed the fire in her eyes when she spoke. Like she was a crazy girl popping heads of a ken doll.

Kaylie caught the strange look Nicky was giving her. "You wouldn't understand. You don't get caught up in relationship bull. You don't get all heartbroken you just….i don't know what exactly to call it but you do it." Kaylie went on. "I wish I can do what you do. Never get heartbroken…."

"I know what it's like to be heartbroken. " Kaylie was sure she saw the look of sadness spread across his face.

"Oh yeah, With Pay" She remembered. She wondered if he knew that Payson was with Max.

Nicky shook his head. "With Kelly"

"Kelly?" Kaylie asked. "Kelly who?"

"Kelly Parker."

"KP?" Kaylie couldn't believe it. "How did you and Kelly happen? When? Wow."

"A little after I went to Denver" Nicky started. "Kelly and I got close…but it ended." He tried to end the conversation there.

"How did it end?" Kaylie asked.

"I don't remember you telling me how you and your egotistical tool ended." He snapped.

Kaylie frowned. "If you tell me about how you and KP I'll tell you about my Austin and me" She gave him a hopeful smile. Nicky sighed.

"It was a secret nobody was supposed to know. It worked out that way. She wasn't this raging bitch when it was just us. She was sweet understanding don't get me wrong she still had her moments but over all she was. Different. Then I saw her for what she really was."

"What was that?"

"A puppet always down to take one for the team." Nicky told her. But realized she didn't understand what he meant. "They needed Carter Anderson and she got into his head and got him to stay then openly dated him because her mother said she had to."

"Well it isn't like she dated him for real it was like an arrangement."

"I couldn't take that she couldn't make decisions for herself. "

"So you broke up with her?"

"No. I just took off. Left Denver. It wasn't worth the stress."

"Do you still have feelings for her?" Kaylie asked. It was a stupid question because she was sure she already knew the answer.

"That doesn't matter. She is still her mother's lap dog."

Kaylie shook her head. "No she isn't. Not anymore she is thinking for herself." Nicky gave Kaylie a strange look.

"Why are you even defending her?" Nicky asked. The Kelly he left didn't deserve defending. At least that's how he saw it.

"Kelly has changed more than you think."

"Yeah that's what I thought before Carter showed up." Nicky said mainly to himself. But shook the thoughts out his head the past was the past and that's where he wanted it to stay. "Enough about that tell me about you and Tucker."

"Alright I'll start from the beginning It all started at the first party….."

**Authors Note**

I'm sorry for the long wait

And sorry there was no Austin in this chapter I promise he would be in the next.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I own NOTHING

"Okay so let's start with what you're going to say." Addison said waiting for Austin to give her a play by play on what he was going to tell Kaylie.

"I'm not telling you." Austin said shaking his head at his younger sister while packing his gym bag. "Shouldn't you be sleep?" He asked.

"I always wake up early my brain is still on athletes time." Addison reminded him. Even though she no longer competed in the gymnastic world some habits are just hard to break she wakes up early even when she doesn't want to. "So come on spill what are you going to say, will you profess your denying love for her sweep her off her feet while you ride off into the sunset together?" Her eyes lit up with excitement.

"You watch too many romance movies Addison."

She gasped before slapping Austin in the back of his head. "You don't know what you're going to say do you?"

"I promise I'll say something. Okay?"

"Austin you can't just wing something like this." She said Austin let out a few chuckles before grabbing his bag and walking out.

"I have practice see you when I get back!"

Addison rolled her eyes. "Well at least think of something in the car!" She followed behind him. "And make it academy award winning!"

* * *

><p>Maybe he should have thought so something in the car. Wrote down something the day before it would have probably given him a boost of confidence. Because as crazy as it may sound at the moment he didn't have much of it, Especially after all the buzz going around about Kaylie hanging out with Nicky Russo yesterday. That was all he kept hearing people whisper about. How Kaylie had clearly left Austin and moved on to Nicky.<p>

Rumors travel fast. Austin out of all people knew that. Everyone talks and each time it spread from one ear to another something about the story becomes altered. Often making the situation far more than it really is. What was driving him crazy was that he kept wondering if there was any truth the rumors. He'd been hearing a lot at practice and not once did he hear about Kaylie denying it. Could Kaylie really be trying to move on from him? Because he wouldn't consider moving on from her, He wished Olivia never showed up and that he never even had that party. Because if not him and Kaylie would probably be fine right now and he wouldn't be thinking so hard about how to fix things.

"You think it was a date?" Austin asked Max.

"What was a date?" Max asked kind of confused.

"Russo and Kaylie, Do you think it was a date?"

"Doubt it Payson did say Kaylie said the girls were welcome to come along they just didn't." Max informed him. "Kaylie wouldn't have invited them if it was a date."

"What if it turned into a date?" Austin quickly asked. "What if he kissed her?" His jaw clinching at the thought of any lips besides his own touching Kaylie

"Dude you're paranoid why don't you suck it up and ask her. Practice is almost over."

"I'm not paranoid!" Austin stormed off. He needs to talk to Kaylie. He needed her to hear him out. He would talk to her after practice. At least that was his intentions. That was until he saw who was outside waiting for her. He watched while she met Nicky Russo by his car. He watched in envy as her face lit up. The way it was only supposed to light up for him.

Austin walked over to the pair. Trying so badly not to punch Nicky like he did Damon the time he caught him outside the rock too close to Kaylie. His Kaylie.

"What's this?" Austin asked. Grabbing Kaylie's arm pulling her away from Nicky

"Don't grab her like that." Nicky said stepping forward.

"Yeah Austin what the hell is wrong with you." Kaylie growled yanking her arm away.

"So you moved on with this guy?"

Kaylie let her hands land on her hips. "Nicky would never make me feel the way you did. He actually loves me back loves me back." Nicky loved her as a friend so what she said wasn't that far from the truth.

"Kaylie we need to talk."

"We don't need to talk about anything." Kaylie said pushing her finger into Austin's chest. "Ever, I'm done with you. Nicky can we go now?"

"Sure princess." Nicky nodded opening the passenger side door for her.

"I'm better off without you."

Austin stood there his fist tightly clinched at his side. Watching Kaylie get in the car and drive off.

"You do know where they are going right." Lauren said walking up to Austin with a devilish grin.

"Where?"

"Kaylie said she was going to Nicky's hotel room to spend some time with him because he is leaving tomorrow. " Austin just felt like he got stabbed in the side.

"Wonder how bad she really wants to lose that V card. I always thought she and Nicky were perfect for each other." And now the knife was burning how and twisting. "They are so cute don't you think?"

* * *

><p>"The look on his face was priceless." Kaylie said lying down on Nicky's hotel room bed while he sat in a chair on the other side of the room.<p>

"Glad you're satisfied." Nicky shook his head. "It's wrong for you to use me to make your boyfriend jealous."

"He's not my boyfriend." Kaylie reminded him.

"Whatever you say princess"

"It's over. He hurt me. I wanted to make him mad. But I'm done with that now."

"Good because the guy looked like he wanted to kill me."

"From this moment on I am completely done with Austin Tucker. He doesn't even exist to me."

"You said that yesterday."

She took a pillow hitting him with it. "Well I mean it today." Just then they heard banging at the room door.

"The hell is that" Kaylie asked. "Do you think the hotel is on fire and security is trying to evaluate the building?" Kaylie asked her eyes wide with worry.

Nicky had to laugh. "You're being dramatic." He stood up going to see who was banging on his hotel room door that hard. He pulled the door open to see a very red angry Austin.

"Where is Kaylie?" Austin growled trying to look over Nicky's shoulder to see if Kaylie was in there. But the door wasn't open wide enough.

"What are you doing here?" Nicky asked pushing Austin into the hallway stepping out closing the door behind him. "She doesn't want to see you."

Austin's anger was getting the best of him he grabbed Nicky pushing him into the nearest wall. "If you touched her I swear to god!"


End file.
